Spirit Dreams
by ashthetyto
Summary: I was just another ordinary girl. Until I appeared in the ROTG world. So apparently, I have to help fight Pitch with the Guardians? What could possibly go wrong? Well, when an evil spirit called Llyos turns up from another dimension and starts wreaking havoc, you've gotta do something. Even if it means altering the storyline. All I know is we have to save this world. At all costs.
1. Chapter One - A Normal Easter

**Happy Easter!**

Ermegherd, I know I said I'd get a story out, but I honestly had no idea it would be this late! Technically, this is my first fanfiction and it may start out all scrappy and stuff. I've just watched Rise Of The Guardians and I thought this would be a really good way to start off my series of stories. I'm no good at first chapters, but it's sure to get better. I hope. So anyways, here we go! This story takes place during the movie. and I also changed the summary to fit. Hope you like it!

**Spirit Dreams Prologue -Introducing Me!**

Yo everyone! The name's Ash. Ashley Cole. I'm a typical, friendly 14 Year old. And I'm also a bit hyper. Ok, scratch that, I'm totally hyper. Look up "hyper" in the dictionary and you'll see my name in the description. I'm also a bit sarcastic. And I can get really annoyed at people who annoy the hell out of me.

I'm a quarter British (from Wigan to be more exact), quarter Australian, quarter American and a quarter Scottish. I have a really bad habit of changing accents to confuse people.

Any who, as I was saying, I'm a 14 Year old teenager with an attitude. I have chocolate brown hair with a red and orange dip-dye. I mainly wear bright clothes and that makes me seem younger than I am. It doesn't help that I also act younger, either. And it's really annoying when people think I'm twelve or something. I'm not. Capiche?

So yeah, I'm just an average gal. And I'm also a guardian. And this is how this whole spiel all started...

**Chapter One**

Sunday's are meant to be a day of rest, right? Umm, not in my household. Actually, it's only Easter Sunday we get up early. It's so we can hide the Easter eggs for all the kids to find. And by 'we' I mean the adults, my two BFFs ( Finn and River) and me. I probably haven't made it obvious, but we live in a care home. My parents died in a car crash when I was ten. Considering all that happened to me, I was a pretty happy child. The only thing that changed about me was that I had to act more grown up than I really was. I've sort of got over it now, so I don't want to bore you with the soppy life story. It's not that I've forgotten about them, it's just that the memories are to painful.

Anyway, back to the story. So on Easter Sunday we hide the eggs. When I was little, I used to believe in the Easter bunny. To be completely, I still do. I guess because I had to grow up to quick when I was so young, I still wanted to keep a bit of my childhood with me. And probably due to the fact of the new 'Rise Of The Guardians' film. Yes I am a sucker for them films too. Hey, and proud of it!

So there I was at 5:30 in the morning, hiding eggs.

"Why did I even bother to do this?" Grumbled Finn.

"Cuz' it makes the kiddies happy, right River?" I joked, smiling at a frizzy haired girl wearing dungaree's and a stripy top.

"Uh-huh," she replied, not really listening. "Hey, Ash, where should I put this one?" Holding a sparkly pink egg up for my inspection.

"Over by the rose Bush!" I called out as she passed me. Heh, I love my job.

(line break)

"Here's one!"

"I found a shiny one!"

"Gotcha!"

I smiled in amusement as I watched over excited children roam the garden, shouts of of surprise resonating. This was the ONLY reason I agreed to get up at 5:00. The looks of joy on the children's faces was enough all that effort.

How come Easter Sunday seems to pass by so quickly? Probably because we were having so much fun. The kids finished the egg hunt late in the afternoon. We were all set to have a nice peacefully tea inside when the care workers announced that we were going to have a picnic tea in the park. This day just gets better and better.

(line break)

"I'm stuffed!" Complained Finn.

"You should be, greedy guts! How many sandwiches did you scoff? You know it's your own fault," I retorted.

"Guys! Enough fighting. We should be setting a good example for the kiddies!" Scolded River. Geez, that girl was scary when she was telling you off.

"He started it!" I yelled.

"And you answered!" He yelled back, smirking.

"Y-you... Aghhh!" I flopped down on the grass thinking of several ways of how to kill him. He was just SO annoying!

"Tag!"

I turned around to see my favourite girl, Every A.K.A River's sister.

"Tag!" She repeated.

I sighed. You can't say no to a sweet little five year old, can you?

"Wanna play?" I said, crouching down next to her. "Ok, you have five seconds - GO!"

"Yay!" She yelled, running off.

"Come on everyone, I'm it, so go run!" I shouted to everyone else, urging them to join us.

It was so sweet to see the kids playing with us. Sometimes I wished I could still be as young as them.

The new t thing happened so fast, I had no time to register it. I think one of the boys, Tom I think it was, stepped out onto the road...into the path of a car...

And all I can remember was pushing him out of the way...

(line break)

bit ironic that I'm posting this on Easter Sunday and it's about Easter. It wasn't even Easter when I wrote this!

Well how was that for a first chapter? Yup, I'm evil, I hate cliff hangers too. Is it all right? Or does it seem to formal?

If you have any questions, see any grammar or punctuation mistakes PLEASE PM me and I will put things right. Oh yeah, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will get the next chapter out. First reviewer will be mentioned at the start of the next chapter!

PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2 Help, I'm being FOLLOWED!

Ok, thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! Big special thanks to xXDemonLawsXx and SnowyFlames for being the first reviewers. Seriously, I was like WTH REVIEWERS!? Honestly, I never expected to get reviews for the first chapter at all. So thank you loads! So here's the next chapter!

(Line break)

Chapter Two -

Strangely enough, I felt like I was floating. And there was a light filtering through my eyes.

My first thought was 'oh God no, school day.' You know, the feeling that you get on Mondays. So you can imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to see the night sky. Well, I was actually was looking at the moon. It seemed a little odd that it was night because the last thing I remembered was the kids and the egg hunt...

So while I was pondering this thought, well, actually more like freaking out, it took me quite a while to figure out that I couldn't feel my legs. Which was weird. Because when you get numb legs, you are usually anesthetized... or lying on a patch of snow. Which proceeded to make me even more freaked out.

Seriously, my train of thought was going haywire.

"Ok, Ash, just relax, breath in and out, just like they showed you in karate, don't panic... goddammit, girl just... just... man up!" I told myself. I must've looked like a looney to anyone else.

Well, what was I supposed to do? Get up and find someone to tell me where I am? Oh wait... yeah. I am such an idiot at times.

Since there was no other option, I had to go with that. I just hoped there were no vampires around... you can't blame me! I've watched too many horror movies where the unsuspecting victims are taken by surprise.

And right then, I wished I hadn't watched Apollo 13 a few days ago. That is full of some seriously scary shit. No kidding. So there I was trudging along in the snow, scared as hell.

"Ok girl, nothing's gonna jump out at you... so calm down... hell I must look like a crazeeeey person talking to myself..." I muttered to myself, trying to calm myself down. Trying and FAILING.

"Too right, you look like a maniac!" Replied a voice out of nowhere. Well, actually from behind me.

"Shhhhiiiiiiiiiioooooot! HELP!" I screamed, hoping that someone, anyone could hear me. No such luck. In a split second my brain decided to start working and told me to run. So I ran.

I ran. And tripped. Just my dumb luck to be clumsy. I shielded my face with my arm as my pursuer caught up.

"Hey are you alright? Wait... you can hear me? C-can you s-see me as well?" The voice asked.

Huh? Was he on drugs or something? I decided he was just crazy.

"Well, duh, course I can see you, who do you think I was running from?" I said, rolling my eyes and taking my hand from my face. I took a glance at the person, and had to take another look to see if my eyes weren't deceiving me. There, standing in front of me was a white haired teenage boy wearing a blue hoodie and brown jeans. I was looking at non other than Jack Frost. THE Jack Frost.

"You're Jack Frost," I managed to get out. "Great. Just my luck to be running away from THE most hottest sprite in the entire universe." Crap, did I really just say that?

"You think I'm hot?" He asked in disbelief. Then he grinned. "You can see me. You believe. And apparently you think I'm 'hot'. That's the first time anyone's ever seen, believed and called me hot. In their first conversation, too." Oops. Apparently I had voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically. Standing up I held out my hand. "My name's Ash. Nice to finally meet the one and only Jack Frost." He just stared at my outstretched hand with uncertainty in his eyes. Poor guy. He's been alone for so long, I'm the first human contact he has, and he hasn't got a clue what to do.

"It's called a handshake," I explained at his confused expression.

"Oh," he said, blushing slightly, slowly taking his time to grip my hand. It was as though he thought that one false move and he would just pass through me like he was still a ghost. We shook hands and he smiled. "You DO believe in me!" Then he frowned. "Or maybe I'm just dreaming,"

I reached over to slap him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He complained. "I didn't even say anything!"

"You're not dreaming. Otherwise you would of woke up when I slapped you," I told him.

"Fair enough,"

"Now can you PLEASE tell me where I am?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look before replying, "Burgess."

"America! How. The. Hell. Did. I. Get. Here. I live in England! Oh, never mind, can you tell me where the nearest train station is? My paren...care -workers will be really worried about me..." I trailed off.

"Care-workers... oh. I understand. They will be really worried about you..." he seemed sad at the prospect of losing his first believer.

"But you can still visit, right?" I added hopefully. After all those years of loneliness, he ought to have SOME company.

"Sure. But you do know there's a quicker way to get home?" He told me.

"There is?" I frowned turning to look at him. Seeing he had an evil smirk on his face. Oh no.

(Line break)

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Completely,"

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying? Umm, actually I think the train is a safer bet, so I'll just be getting off now..."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Ja-WHAAAAAAAAA! GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

You might be wondering just what we are doing. Turns out the 'quicker' way was flying. And you can guess where that goes. A word of advice. NEVER trust a winter sprite. You have been warned.

So where was I? Oh yeah, screaming my head off while Jack Frost was attempting to fly me to my destination.

"Jack Flipping Frost, get me down to solid land RIGHT NOW, before I KILL YOU!" I threatened.

A couple minutes later we landed in Canada. I think. Who cares as long as it was land? Since no one was around at the time (we were in a town centre, and no one was around because it was night, duh,) not caring that I looked like a weirdo, I fell to the ground and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Umm, Ash? You look kind of crazy, ya know?" Jack told me, attempting to pull me up.

"But I love the ground!" I protested as he hauled me up.

"Yeah, whatever, just go ask someone where you are, cuz I don't know, and we-oh look, go ask one of those people over there!" Jack suddenly said pointing at a group of adults coming around the corner.

"Excuse me, could one of you please tell me where I am?" I asked politely. Funny thing was, they ignored me. "Umm, hello, not meaning to be rude or anything but please tell me where I am!" Still nothing. Finally having enough, I stepped in front of them and shouted much too loudly, "EXCUSE ME!" They kept on walking. Right. Through. Me.

Gasping, I collapsed to the ground. This couldn't be happening! I wasn't dead... was I ? I was too shocked to notice two cold arms wrapping around me and a comforting voice in my ear.

"J-Jack, they c-can't see me!" I sobbed.

"It's ok Ash, we'll find someone... your gonna be ok... you have me!" He softly said.

Wiping away any stray tears, I smiled at him. "Yes. We have each other now."

(Line break)

Did you like it? I was meant to update this on Wednesday... but ugggghhh. My life sucks big time.  
xXDemonLawsXx and SnowyFlames = lots of cookies for you two! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)  
And cookies for everyone else, too! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! SO REVIEW!  
Any questions, just ask. I don't bite! I'm just hyper!

So **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Three JINXED!

Spies an angry crowd of readers with knives* EEEEEEEEEKKKK! Please forgive me everyone! I know I said I'd get another chapter out soon, but we had to revise for A SURPRISE TEST. Yes. You heard me right. A test. Blame my teachers, not me! Oh yeah, from now on until the next holidays, I will only update once or twice a month. Please respect that I, like everybody else, have a life. I can't spend all my time on Fanfiction! Though that would be ideal... anyway, I have had a really bad case of writers block and this is more of a filler chapter then anything else. So this kind of veers away from the plot a bit. So here goes! Also, blame it on That bitch called writers block.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Apart from my OCs .  
~O_o~  
Chapter Three - Jinxed!

(-+-+-+-+) ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

It had been two months. Two months since I found out I was no longer tied to three world of the living. Two months since I met Jack Frost. Two months. Being dead isn't as bad as you'd think it would be. For one thing, you get to meet all the legendary children's hero's, like Santa. After you get over the fact that you're actually DEAD. If you're a new spirit, it actually gets kind of lonely. Nobody knows about you unless you actually walk up to someone and say "Hey! I'm a new spirit, who're you?" And that would be totally stupid. I can totally sympathise with Frostie.

But actually, Jack helped me cope the first couple of weeks. Being the LOVELY winter sprite he is. Note the sarcasm. 'Helping me cope' was more like 'prank-Ash-until-she-is-happy' to him. But hey, it was fun!

So what was I doing with him for the time being? I was helping J.F with his, um, 'Winter Duties'. Not like he did anything serious and stayed to the timetable or anything.

It was during those two months that we met the oh-so-lovely April Fools Spirit. Note again, the sarcasm. Because if there's one thing I know about April Fools is the pranks. In the Orphanage, all the little kids played pranks until we were all covered in goo, streamers and feathers. Not a nice experience. But if it made them happy, I could take it. Because I love children. Especially little children. But I'm going off track.

It was a typical day in Burgess, America. You know, cold, snowy and windy. Before I go on, to all you kids who don't know your geography, Burgess is ALWAYS cold. In my world, it's because of some sciencey stuff that I can't be bothered explaining. But in Jack's world, it's because Burgess is the ol' Winter sprite mainly live round there.

So where was I? Oh yes the weather. So as I was saying, it was a typical day in Burgess. Jack was somewhere, probably causing mischief. Me? I was sitting by 'Jack's' lake drawing, waiting for him to comeback so we could go and have some fun. That was when I saw a teenager floating above the lake. Yup, FLOATING. I could only guess he was another sprite, so I just ignored him. That is until he started talking to me.

"Hello! What's somebody doing round here on a cold day like this? Everybody else is inside. But you obviously can't answer me,because you can't see me. Cause nobody can see me." He said the last two statements sadly. I guess he was another sprite like Jack, misunderstood and invisible to everyone. He started doing acrobatics up on a tree branch and it took all my will power to not clap and laugh at him.

"Ya know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. And you really shouldn't assume that no-one can see you." I said casually to him.

Think squirrel on drugs. That's the kind of face he had. It was HILARIOUS! And I was laughing my butt off while he was heaping at me.

"Are you intending to catch flies?" I teased.

"You... you... but... h-how... oh never mind, HOLY CODFISH YOU CAN SEE ME!" He yelled in excitement.

"Eeyup," I replied cheerfully, popping the 'p'. "I'm Ash, and you are...?

"Oops sorry, my name's Jinx, spirit of April Fools aaaat your service!" He smiled.

"Well, sorry if I gotcha hopes up, but I can only see you because I'm a new spirit. Frostie was like this too. Until some Canadians walked right through me." I said reluctantly and smiled apologetically. His face fell for a moment, but then brightened up.

"Oh well, at least you can talk to me, even if other people can't. You can't believe how relieved I am to talk to somebody at last! Well, there's always April Showers and May Flowers, but they don't count. Hey, I can show you the ropes if ya like, us know, 'cuz you're new an' all. What sort of spirit are you?" He babbled.

"What is this, Spanish Inquisition? To be honest, I dunno what sort of spirit I am. And as much as I would love to take up your offer, Jack Frost has already taken that place up. But ya can still come over and talk if ya want." I replied grinning.

"Aww, Jack always gets to meet new sprites first," Jinx joked. "Speaking of Frostie, where is he?"

"Doing some work in Canada, I think. He'll be back in three hours if ya want to talk to him." I said.

"I've got a better idea!" Jinx replied, mischief gleaming in his eyes. He bent down and whispered his plan to me. My eyes lit up and I grinned.

"This is gonna totally BLOW HIS MIND!" We said in unison. Then we looked at each other. "Jinx!" We laughed and set off to work. Jack wouldn't know what had hit him...

(-+-+-+-+-+-+-) ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

The plan was set. The equipment gathered. The ,err, masterminds had hidden themselves away and were lying in wait. Now all we had to do was wait until a certain winter sprite came along...

And come he did.

Now, let me get one thing straight. April Fools is ALL about pranks, right? So when you suddenly meet the April Fools Spirit, you can certainly expect the best. Add in an expert prankster like myself (A/N really?) And you get the perfect combination of simple yet very effective pranks.

It was HILARIOUS!

Jack Frost was standing on the trigger (a carefully placed piece of twig) covered in pink gloop, sparkles, Easter eggs (I still have no idea where they come from) and Jinx had magically put him in a bright neon green jumper. Saying 'I love Easter'. And we all know how much he hates Easter! Priceless.

Me and Jinx came out of our hiding place to meet him. After I had introduced Jinx, he magically got rid of all the icky gloop. We flopped down on the forest floor and just chatted about how our day went. Jack was moaning, Jinx was giving us stitches by telling us about his pranks and I was just telling them about my friends. All in all, I'd say we'd be great friends.

That was when Jack suddenly said,

"Do you know what Russia is like this time of year?"

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

Thank you all for reading!  
I WON'T BE UPDATING AS OFTEN NOW SO LIKE ONLY ONE OR TWO UPDATES EVERY MONTH OR SO.  
No, I haven't given this fanfic up, it's just I've got a lot to get through until summer.  
PLEASE REVEIW! And you will be getting COOKIES! And left over Easter eggs!  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)


	4. Author's Note

This story is being revised. I've read it over and decided that my writing style is UTTERLY CRAPPY and most of the things won't make sense in the sequels if I don't add more information to my chapters. I haven't written in a while, either. So, I'm sorry but this story needs re-doing!

Much apologies ~ Ashthetyto


End file.
